Diary of a lost love
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: Hikari's great grandmother Tsunade retells the story of her grandson Naruto and how he came to fall in love with not a woman but a man. Though Naruto's love for this man is forbidden he still could not find himself to leave. Rated M for Language, Mature themes, Violence and maybe some sexual content.


**Hey MushiMonsters1 here.. this is a new story of mine that I just couldn't help but right up. For those of you that a reading my other story 'It's My First Time In Love' I'm going to be re-writing that one since well my sister pretty much ruined it kind of and it's a bit messy but other than that let's get onto this story.**

**WARNING: YAOI INVOLVED.. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Naruto :( or any of the songs that maybe used in this story.**

**Pairing: NaruSasu (Main). NaruSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaTem and possibly others.**

**MREG, YAOI, MAYBE A BIT OF LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. FemNaru will also be in this story but her name will be 'Hikari' in this. **

**This story will mainly be told in past tense **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dad**

"Over here, over here.. I'm opened" A young 15 year old girl called out to her teammates, her sunshine blonde hair flowing behind her while her crystal blue eyes looked to her teammate to pass her the ball. Sadly enough though her teammate went for the goal herself and ended up losing the ball to the opponent. The opponent shot the ball into the hoop and won the game.

"What was that? I told you I was opened" The girl growled.

"I'm sorry Kari." The girl replied.

Hikari felt kind of bad for what she said. "Don't worry, it's alright.. we'll get them next time and kick their butts for sure" Hikari reassured.

The girl who's name is Aiko smiled at Hikari.

"Alright girls bring it in" Their coach called. All the girls huddled up in front of their coach, you see their coach really doesn't like losing, she is a nice lady but is very competitive.

"What is this" She held up a ball and pointed to a random person. 'here we go again' I thought

"A basketball" The girl said.

"And what do we do with a basketball?" She pointed to another person.

"We shoot it into the opponents hoop to score points" The other person replied.

"And what are all of you?" She pointed to me

"A team" I stated simply.

"A team" Coach repeated. "And what does a team need to use to win the game?" She asked us all.

"Teamwork" we all mumbled at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?" She faked that she couldn't hear us.

"Teamwork" We said a little louder.

"Teamwork" She turned to Ai when she said teamwork. Ai slouched her shoulders since she knew that their team is probably going to have to do some extra training because of her. "We use teamwork to score points in the hoop. No matter how good you may think you are, no matter if you are the best player. Teamwork is still required. Since this is a teamwork game and not an individual game"

"Yes Coach Tsunade" We all mumbled.

Tsunade,our coach. Known as an incredible woman for her outrageous strength and amazing medical abilities. Though Tsunade is also known as the legendary sucker at gambling since she always loses. Tsunade is a fit woman, who's looks are like she is 20 when in reality she is over 60 years old. Tsunade has platinum blonde hair that she ties in two low twin tails. Hazel eye colour and she also wears quit a bit of make up to. Tsunade is also the great grandmother of Hikari.

"Since you all need to work on your teamwork, we will spend this Saturday practicing" We all groaned in reply, Saturdays are the worst days to train on since we don't take any breaks at all and since it's not a school day where we start training at 4:00pm and finish at 7:00pm on Saturdays we start at 8:00am and finish at 7:00pm. How cruel.

Tsunade dismissed us but Hikari stayed back.

Hikari Uzumaki. A 15 year old girl, Daughter of Ino Yamanaka. Hikari's father died when she was about 1 years old, he had some type of disease that he had. Mother never really talked much about him so she doesn't even know her own fathers name. The only she knows is that she carries his last name Uzumaki. Hikari is Konoha High's star at almost everything, she excels at sports, gets good grades, not to mention she portrayed as the most beautiful girl in Konoha High.

Hikari had long sunshine blonde hair that she ties into two twin tails, She had dazzling cerulean blue eyes and three faint whisker marks on her tanned face. Hikari is aout 5''1, she's pretty short for her age and is the shortest in her team, though she may be the shortest she is also the quickest. Hikari is currently wearing her basketball uniform. The colours are blue, and white.

'She looks more and more like _him _each and each day' Tsunade thought sadly to herself.

"Nee Baa-Chan" Hikari asked waving her hand in front of Tsunade's face. Tsunade was cut out of her thoughts and looked at her great granddaughter.

"Ah Gomen Kari-Chan" she smiled at her great granddaughter. "Well then shall we go"

"Ok" Hikari chirped happily. They exited the gym and got into the car. The drive back to Hikari's place was pretty quiet since Tsunade was lost in her thoughts about _him _she looked over at Hikari and noticed how much she reminded her of _him_ she was like his clone, she inherited nothing from her mother really, well maybe the attitude, and the brains. Tsunade chuckled at that though, she remembered her grandson -Hikari's dad wasn't the brightest person there was but he did have a heart of gold. She quickly dismissed thinking about _him _since she didn't want to remember the painful memory that came with thinking about him.

With a sharp inhale of breath to get rid of any signs of depression Tsunade made it to Ino's place-Hikari's mom. Hikari got out of the car with Tsunade following behind her. Tsunade made sure to lock her car before she followed Hikari inside.

"Tadaima!" Hikari shouted

"Okaeri" came a faint reply from somewhere upstairs.

(A/N: Yeah I can't really be bothered going into derail about what the house looks like, I'm like to lazy to do that)

"Where are you" Hikari asked running upstairs.

"The attic" Came the reply that sounded a bit louder.

'The attic?" Hikari thought, ever since they came into this house, her mother placed a whole lot of boxes up in the attic and pretty much put that place on lock down. No one was a loud to be up there at all. So to say Hikari was surprised that her mother actually placed foot in the place that she put on lock down was a big shocker. "Can I come up?" She asked hopefully that maybe she would be able to see what her mother hid after all these years.

It was silent for a moment and Hikari took it as that her mother did not wish for her to be up there, but just when she was about to leave she heard her mother say an ok. Hikari snapped her head up to the attic and a big grin took over her face. She could not wait to see what was up in the one place that was forbidden in there household.

She climbed up the steps and stared in awe at the huge attic, it was very dusty and old looking, their were cobwebs everywhere and a whole lot of boxes and old furniture up there. "Mom?" she called.

"Over here" She turned her head to see her mother smiling sadly at what looked like to be an old photo album. Hikari walked over to her mother and sat down beside her and took a peak at what her mother was looking at. In the picture she saw a boy smiling a big toothy grin, she took notice of his appearance and noticed that he and her had the same appearance. He had sunshine blond hair that stuck out in every direction. Tan skin, whisker like marks. The first thing she noticed about this man was that he had stunning blue eyes, Hikari noticed that his we're a but darker then hers and his look more like the ocean itself. Realization came over Hikari and she began to tear up.. could it be?

"Is he?" No reply her mother was still looking at the picture and was trying to hold back the few tears that were threating to fall from her face.

"Yes, he is your father" Hikari looked up to see that Tsunade had come in. "Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Naruto Namikaze" Namikaze? as in the famous Namikaze Inc. That was once ran by the most famous man of all time Minato Namikaze, the man who was said to have done many incredible things. "Yes as in the famous Namikaze Inc." Tsunade said as if she just read Hikari's mind.

"Naruto" I mumble to myself. I looked over at his picture and the picked up a random photo album. It had 'Naruto Uzumaki' on it in big bold letters. I opened and turned to the first page, it had a photo of the most adorable baby I have ever seen. There was her father in all his glory laying beside a woman with red hair that was cuddled up beside him. The next photo had a photo of a baby Naruto with Minato Namikaze and the red headed woman smiling and holding baby Naruto. Hikari kept flipping through the photo album that contains the photos of her father. She smiled and laughed at a lot of them, especially the one when Naruto looked to be around six and fell out of his seat expressing the funniest reaction Hikari had ever seen.

The last one on the last page of the album almost brought Hikari to tears, for there was a photo of her father holding her in his hospital bed, he looked to be dyeing but he still held his smile while holding her.

"That day was the last day we ever saw those blue eyes of his open" her mother spoke and a few tears came rolling down her face. "He held on t-to y-y-you so tight. like you we're going to disappear" she said that bit in a whisper. "the day you came was probably the most happiest I've seen him. After _that _incident that happened he wasn't himself. Though I couldn't help but feel that he was disappointed that I was the mother of you, instead of _him." _Mother spoke. 'Incident, disappointed that _he _wasn't my mother' I was utterly confused, what do they mean.

"Hikari, there is something that we would want to give you, it's about your father" Great grandmother Tsunade told me. Mother walked over to a desk, opened a draw and pulled out a small silver box. She took a the key that she kept around her neck and unlocked it. An orange diary was what she took out of the silver box.

She walked over to me and gave me the diary, I raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why they would want to give me a diary. It read Naruto Uzumaki on the diary and I realised that this must mean that they want me to know something that they didn't really know how to explain.

"As you can see that this is the diary of your father.. or as he would call it his journal. Inside is everything you need to now about your father. It explains a lot of things that not even I or your mother could explain. But before you read that we would like to tell you his story first. Do you care to listen?" Great Grandma asked.

"Ok" I nodded my head.

"Well for starters your father was a huge trouble-maker. He always seemed to get onto the teachers bad side with the amount of pranks that he's pulled" She chuckled dryly. "Though he was a good kid, and he was the nicest man that you would ever meet. He has changed the heart of so many. Though with that smile on his face for others to make them happy, he never actually found the time to make himself happy... though all that changed with the appearance of a certain raven.."

**To Be Continued.**

**Well what do you think? to clear things up, I'm first going to have Tsunade explain Naruto's story. And then after a while I'll have Hikari read her fathers diary. Also Hikari is Naruto and Ino's daughter. **

**Hikari = Light in Japanese. Hikari is basically FemNaru is just that I won't use the name Naruko.**

**I don't know whether or not Sasuke will be in the chapter or not, but Sakura will definitely be in the next chapter. **


End file.
